


Shirakawa Boulevard

by Yelir61



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Love Hotels, Love Potion/Spell, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Mitsuru and Yukari discover the true power of the Lovers Arcana.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

She was forgetting something.

Yukari frowned, letting the shower water continue to pour down her back. What was wrong? Something wasn’t right, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Ugh, this was so frustrating! What was the point of remembering you had forgotten something if you didn’t remember what it was you’d actually forgotten? Human minds were garbage.

Well, it couldn’t have been that important, Yukari reasoned, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. If she’d missed an assignment or something, that’d be bad, but not the end of the world. Grades seemed a lot less important when you tangled with supernatural creatures every other night. Not that she wanted to end up hopelessly behind like Junpei. But not everyone could be as picture perfect as Mitsuru either. Perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect, perfect, perfect.

Yukari forced herself to take a deep breath and let it out. She was being unfair, and she knew it. Her feelings about the Kirijo Group aside, whatever had happened ten years ago could hardly be Mitsuru’s fault. It was unreasonable to hold it against the older girl, tempting though that was. Mitsuru had been nothing but helpful and courteous, if a little distant, and there was no need to be petty towards her.

After toweling herself off, Yukari wrapped it around herself, wincing a little. Jeez, she was sore. Has she gone to Tartarus tonight? She felt like she hadn’t; she was always bone-tired when she got back from the tower, and she didn’t feel like that. This was more like...a pleasant soreness. Like how she usually felt after a good workout. Yukari smiled slightly. It had been awhile since she’d felt like this. She ought to work out more often.

She opened the bathroom door, looking around quizzically. Huh. This...wasn't the dorms. In fact, now that she thought about it, the bathroom wasn’t part of the dorms either. Where was she? Was this a hotel room, or something? But why would she be staying at a hotel?

“There you are,” a familiar voice said from across the room. Yukari glanced toward the voice, to see Mitsuru lounging on a large bed. Notably, she seemed only to be dressed in black, lacy underwear. “You certainly took your time,” she purred. “I was thinking of starting again without you.”

Yukari squinted at the other girl. Something about this seemed...wrong. Was this how Mitsuru normally was? Mitsuru stretched slowly, and suddenly Yukari found herself not caring. She crossed the room quickly, only barely managing to slow her step enough to not seem too desperate. “Why are you so pretty?” she complained, gesturing to Mitsuru. “It’s not enough to be rich and brilliant? You have to be hot too?”

Mitsuru laughed softly. “You didn’t seem to mind too much earlier,” she teased. “In fact, you were rather complimentary.”

“Yeah, well...I was distracted!” Yukari defended herself weakly. 

Wait. Earlier? What had she done with Mitsuru earlier? Her thoughts seemed to sharpen for a moment, before they became warm and fuzzy again. No need to stress. No need to worry. She ought to live in the moment.

“You’re quite pretty as well, you know,” Mitsuru said, gazing at her with a smile. “I’d love to see more of you.”

Yukari rolled her eyes. “As if you didn’t see enough before,” she said in faux-irritation. “Who’s the one who almost ripped the buttons off my shirt?” Nevertheless, she let the towel fall to the floor, and enjoyed watching Mitsuru’s eyes rake over her body hungrily.

Hang on. Was this...how things normally were between them? The sense of wrongness had returned, and it was stronger now. Didn’t she dislike Mitsuru? Why would she be getting turned on by letting Mitsuru look at her if she disliked her? Something was...off.

Mitsuru rose from the bed while Yukari stood, desperately thinking. “Truly, the body of an archer,” she remarked idly, running her hands along Yukari’s muscled arms. Yukari shivered. Mitsuru’s touch was intimate in a way she wasn’t used to. “Though not an Amazon, thankfully,” she continued more wickedly, her hands sliding from her upper arms to her breasts.

Yukari’s face reddened. Mitsuru was cupping her breasts, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted her to stop or not. “Uh. That’s-that's a myth, actually,” she said desperately, stumbling over her words. “The-the whole breast cutting thing. They don’t really get in the way of the bow.”

“Oh, I know,” Mitsuru purred. “I’ve seen you in action long enough. I’ve been studying so carefully, after all.” She ran a thumb over a nipple lightly, and Yukari jerked as though she’d been shocked.

“Uh. Mitsuru?” Yukari said, trying to keep her composure. “I need to ask you something.”

“Can it wait? I’m a little preoccupied,” Mitsuru said absently. She leaned forward, placing a light kiss on Yukari’s lips.

Yukari barely stopped herself from deepening the kiss, instead taking a step back. It was easier to think clearly when Mitsuru wasn’t touching her. “It’s important!” she insisted. “Mitsuru, how did we get here?”

Mitsuru frowned slightly. “There...was a full moon tonight,” she said slowly. “Fuuka had traced the Shadow to Shirakawa Boulevard. To a...love…” She trailed off, glancing around.

Suddenly, like a hammer being thrown through a glass window, the fuzziness disappeared from Yukari’s mind. All her memories came flooding back in an instance. And she was suddenly, acutely aware that she was naked. In front of Mitsuru. Who had kissed her.

Judging from the dawning look of horror on Mitsuru’s face, she had just realized this as well. She hurriedly turned her head as Yukari practically dived to the floor, where her clothes laid in a heap. As she began pulling on her underwear as quickly as she could, Fuuka’s voice rang in their heads. “Are you alright? Can you hear me?”

Yukari did not feel up to talking with Fuuka right now. In fact, Yukari did not feel up to ever speaking to another human being again. So after a short pause it is Mitsuru who responds. “We read you, Yamagishi,” she said, sounding almost normal. “What’s your status?”

“Oh, thank goodness! I’m fine, and so is everyone else. I’ve been trying to reach you for a while. Something was blocking my communication.”

“The Shadow, I assume,” Mitsuru said grimly. “Our work isn’t finished yet. We need to regroup.”

“Understood,” Fuuka said promptly. “Um. Yukari? You can hear me, right?”

Yukari stumbled to her feet, still trying to get dressed. “Yeah, I hear you. Everything’s fine! Nothing‘s weird!” she blurts out.

Fuuka seemed to be satisfied by this answer, as she didn't speak again. As Yukari tried to put her shirt back on, she realized that it was, in fact, missing several buttons. Something that did not help her regain her composure.

Somehow, while talking to Fuuka, Mitsuru had managed to get dressed again, looking as elegant as ever. “I understand that this situation is...distressing,” she said, with a slight quaver in her voice. “But we need to go into battle with clear heads. I will be happy to discuss my...unbecoming behavior afterwards.”

Yukari forced herself to nod, still unable to look at Mitsuru directly. “I get it. We don’t need to talk about it. We just need to fight like normal. No big deal.” It was a lie, and they both knew it. Neither of them were going to be in top form after all that. But it didn’t change the fact that the Shadow needed to be defeated. So for now, Yukari would fight, and pretend like she wasn’t completely mortified. Who knew? Maybe she’d get lucky, and get hit hard enough to forget this night had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukari took a deep breath, before knocking on Mitsuru’s door. “Come in,” Mitsuru said after a moment. She opened the door to find the rich girl sitting on the edge of her bed as though she’d been waiting for her.

Maybe she had been. It had been a week since the incident, and they hadn’t talked about it yet. They’d barely talked at all, actually, save for tense messages of necessity. But Yukari knew they’d have to discuss it eventually. This wasn’t the sort of thing either of them could just gloss over. The sooner they cleared the air between them, the better.

Mitsuru folded her arms across her chest, looking as nervous as Yukari had ever seen her. “I suspect I know why you’ve come. If you want to yell, you may do so. The sound shouldn’t carry beyond these walls.

Yukari sighed. “I don’t want to yell,” she said tiredly. “I’m not angry. Well, not angry at you. I’m just...completely mortified. I can still only remember bits and pieces, but...did we…?” She broke off, not quite ready to say it aloud.

Mitsuru nodded slowly. “I...believe so. My memory is also quite hazy, but....I believe we did indeed sleep together.”

Yukari winced. “Yeah...I was afraid of that. God, that stupid Shadow! And the way I just...flirted with you! Gah!” She covered her face with her hands. “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot. And that I...flashed you. Please, forget everything you saw.”

Mitsuru let out a breath. “To be honest, I am far more ashamed of my own conduct than I am bothered by yours. I was aggressive, and physical, and uncouth. You would have every right to be furious with me.”

Yukari shook her head. “It’s not like you had any control over it! We were both acting really weird.”

“My behavior was far more unseemly.”

“Unseemly? I let you see me naked!”

“Yes, but you didn’t grab at my breasts like some sort of lovesick baboon!”

“It’s not like I don’t want to!” Yukari said exasperatedly, before freezing. What? “ _Didn’t_!” she corrected hastily. “Didn't want to! At the time! I mean, you just looked so sexy-” Oh god why was she still talking? “Because of the Shadow! And that crazy underwear! With the black lace! I mean, where did that stuff even come from?” she asked, laughing unconvincingly.

Mitsuru, who had gone a bit pink during Yukari’s verbal stumbling, coughed lightly. “That was my normal underwear,” she said stiffly. “Is it really so unusual?”

Yukari’s eyes widened. “What? You really wear that stuff all the time?” she asked in disbelief.

Mitsuru shifted uncomfortably. “Most of the time, yes.”

“You just run around, wearing sexy underwear?”

“I’ve never thought of it as particularly ‘sexy’,” Mitsuru said with a shrug. “It’s what I’ve always worn.”

“Jeez,” Yukari said with a sigh. Rich people were so weird! “So, you’re wearing that stuff right now, huh?”

“You are welcome to confirm it for yourself, if you like,” Mitsuru said a little testily.

Yukari opened her mouth to retort, before pausing. Had...had Mitsuru just offered to show her her underwear? “Th-that’s okay,” she said unsteadily. “I believe you.”

An awkward silence descended upon the room. After a few minutes, Mitsuru cleared her throat. “Would you like a drink?” she asked, crossing the room and picking up a wine bottle.

“Yes, please!” Yukari said in relief. She’d never had wine before, but anything that might make this awkward conversation easier was welcome.

Mitsuru poured two glasses, before handing one to Yukari. “Have you had wine before?”

“No,” Yukari admitted. “I am underage, after all. I suppose you have?”

“Occasionally,” Mitsuru said, taking a sip. “Usually at dinnertime. But this seemed like the sort of conversation that should be accompanied by drinks.” She sat down on the bed again, and patted the space next to her.

Yukari reluctantly sat down beside her. “I mean, is there even more to talk about? Can’t we just-can’t we just pretend like it never happened?”

Mitsuru sighed. “That is a possibility, I suppose. But I do think we need to clear the air between us first. Any lingering awkwardness could reduce our effectiveness in battle.”

“I guess you’re right,” Yukari said unhappily. She took a long drink from her glass. Huh. Wine wasn’t actually that bad. She didn’t know what she had expected, but it was just a lot like juice.

Mitsuru took a deep breath. “So. Was that your first sexual encounter?”

“Don’t say it like that!” Yukari snapped. “And yes, it was. What about you?”

“It was,” Mitsuru said with a nod. “That’s good. Venereal disease likely won’t be a problem, then.”

“Senpai!” Yukari said, screwing up her face. “That’s disgusting!”

“It’s a serious concern!” Mitsuru said sternly. “In some ways, it is fortunate that it was the two of us.”

“How is any of this lucky?”

“If it had been Akihiko or Iori, rather than you, pregnancy would have also been a potential problem,” Mitsuru said cooly. “As it is, that seems unlikely to be a concern.”

“Ugh!” Yukari said, disgusted. “You’re right, it could have been way worse. I could have slept with Junpei! I’m glad it was you instead, senpai.” She paused, taking another sip. That...wasn’t weird to say. Right? It wasn’t like she was saying she _wanted_ to sleep with Mitsuru. Just that it beat sleeping with Junpei. Anybody would choose Mitsuru over Junpei. Right?

This was kind of a weird line of thought. Wait, shouldn't she have been hoping to sleep with Akihiko? She'd never really been taken by him, despite his popularity, but there was no denying that he was handsome. But...it was hard to imagine ending up in bed with him. Akihiko didn’t seem like he’d know what to do with a girl. Not like Mitsuru. That was obvious even from the part she could remember, after she’d gotten out of the shower. Mitsuru had been so commanding. So flirtatious. So...hungry.

“Takeba?” Mitsuru asked questioningly. Yukari started, suddenly reminded of where she was. Namely, sitting on Mitsuru Kirijo’s bed. “Are you feeling alright? Your face is flushed.”

“Oh! Haha,” she laughed uneasily. “Guess I’m kind of a lightweight! Sorry, what were you saying?”

Mitsuru studied her for a moment before continuing. “I was just asking what I could do to make it up to you. My behavior was...atrocious.” Her grip on her glass tightened. “When I think back to the things I said...the things I did to you...I am utterly ashamed. I can’t remember the last time I lost control like that.”

“You don’t have to do anything, senpai,” Yukari assured her. “And you didn’t seem out of control, anyways. From what I can remember, you were pretty smooth!”

Mitsuru cocked her head, and Yukari felt like slapping herself. Why had she said it like that? That almost sounded like she had enjoyed it! Well, she guessed she had, at the time. But that was just because of the Shadow! It wasn’t like she would react the same way if Mitsuru started flirting with her now. If Mitsuru asked to see her naked now, she’d-uh. She’d…

What would she do?

It didn’t matter! Mitsuru wouldn’t do something like that, so it was irrelevant. She should probably stop thinking about this. Yukari quickly took another long sip. Wine was actually pretty good! “Anyways!” she said briskly. “You don’t have to worry about making anything up to me. I mean, I took your first time too, right? As far as I’m concerned, we’re even.”

Mitsuru smiled slightly. “Thank you, Takeba,” she said quietly. “You’re being very understanding about all of this. I was afraid you would hate me.”

Yukari shook her head. “I definitely don’t hate you, senpai. I mean, that’d be a pretty dumb reason to hate someone! Like, ‘oh no, I slept with a super hot lady! I better hate her and her perfect lips forever now!’” Yukari chuckled a little, and went to take another sip, only to find her glass empty. “Oh shoot. Senpai, could you-” The words died on her lips as she glanced at Mitsuru, who was now very red. “Senpai?”

Mitsuru cleared her throat. “I-I think you may have had enough, Takeba,” she said a little awkwardly.

“Ah, c’mon Mitsuru!” Yukari pleaded. “Just one more glass?”

Mitsuru visibly wilted under Yukari’s puppy-dog eyes. “Well...alright. One more glass shouldn’t hurt.”

“Yes!” Yukari crowed, hugging the rich girl excitedly. “You’re the best, Mitsuru!”


	3. Chapter 3

Yukari groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She felt as though she’d been hit over the head with a hammer. Had a shadow gotten her?

No, wait. She was in bed. Good, she wasn’t under attack. Yukari closed her eyes again. Despite her pounding head, she actually felt pretty relaxed. Had her bed always been this comfortable?

Also, what was up with her arm? It felt...warm? Not uncomfortable, just...warm. Yukari cautiously opened her eyes again.

To be confronted with Mitsuru’s sleeping face. The rich girl was lying next to Yukari, on what she was just now realizing was her own bed, hugging her arm to her chest. Her bare chest. Because Mitsuru was naked.

Realizing this last fact, it was all Yukari could do not to flail frantically. That would have undoubtedly woken Mitsuru, which was the last thing she wanted right now. Frantically, Yukari squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember what had happened last night.

She’d come to Mitsuru’s room, to talk about what had happened at the hotel. They’d drunk a few glasses of wine together. And then...she’d...kissed Mitsuru?! No, she...she couldn’t have! And yet, she could clearly remember leaning forward to give her a peck on the lips, before leaning back and giggling. Oh god, she’d giggled!

Mitsuru had gone very red, she remembered that much. But then she leaned toward her to kiss her again, more deeply this time. And then...they’d…

Yukari glanced down at herself for confirmation, dreading what she’d see. Yep, she was naked too. This was bad! This was very, very bad!

As slowly as she could manage, Yukari slipped her arm out from between Mitsuru’s breasts. The girl didn’t even stir as she freed herself, her breathing remaining calm and even. Yukari got out of bed as quietly as she could, grabbing her clothes and getting dressed quickly. She had to make her escape!

Yukari slipped out of the room and carefully closed the door behind her, making sure that it didn’t make a sound. Good, Mitsuru hadn’t woken up! Now, she just needed to get back to her own room, and then-

“Yukari?” a voice said in surprise. She spun around, to find Kotone staring at her curiously. “What are you doing here?”

“I-uh. I...I needed to ask Mitsuru a question!” Yukari said nervously. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Um. The same thing, actually,” Kotone said, studying her curiously. “I just had some questions about those documents we found in Tartarus.” She waited for a moment. “So...can I go in?”

“Uh...no,” Yukari said quickly. Mitsuru wasn’t even decent! “That is, she’s-she’s asleep! I knocked, and when she didn’t answer, I opened the door to check on her. But, she’s asleep! We probably shouldn’t bother her.”

“...Huh,” Kotone said, scratching her head. “That’s strange. I mean, it’s not urgent, so there’s no need to wake her up. But...she left her door unlocked? That was careless of her.”

“...Yep! Weird, right?” Yukari said with a fake laugh. “Anyways, I’m just going to-”

“Wait a second!” Kotone said, her eyes going wide. “Did-did you two-”

“Nope! Nothing happened!” Yukari said urgently, waving her hands. “Whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong!”

“You did!” Kotone squealed. “Wow! Congratulations, Yukari!”

“We didn’t do anything!”

“Then why do you have a hickey on your neck? Or, actually, several hickies.”

Yukari felt her neck. Sure enough, there were marks there. Damn it, Mitsuru! “That’s-um-” she stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

“Hey, don’t worry!” Kotone said reassuringly. “I won’t tell anyone. I would never out someone without their permission.”

“I’m not out! Er, I mean, I’m not gay!” Yukari said frantically. “I-I like guys!”

“Oh, so you’re bi? Me too!” Kotone said cheerfully. “It’s nice meeting another girl who likes girls. But man, Mitsuru? I gotta admit, I’m a little jealous.”

Yukari covered her face. “This is the worst!” she moaned. How could this have happened again? Could the Shadow still be affecting them somehow? “I’ve-I’ve got to go.” She hurried away, back to her own room. Thankfully, she didn’t encounter anyone else on the way there.

* * *

“You feeling okay, Yuka-tan?” Junpei asked curiously. They were both eating breakfast at the table. Junpei was working on a big bowl of some sugary cereal while Yukari was picking at a piece of toast. “You getting sick?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yukari asked sharply.

“Well, you seem kinda distracted. Plus, you're wearing that big turtleneck, even though it’s not that cold. So, you’ve got the chills?”

“It’s none of your business,” Yukari snapped, taking another bit of toast.

“No need to bite my head off! Sheesh,“ Junpei complained, waving as Kotone entered the room. “What about you? Are you feeling sick?”

“No, I’m alright,” Kotone said with a sly grin. She sat down next to Yukari, and reached out to snag Junpei’s box of cereal. “I’m sure Yukari just had a long night.”

Yukari suppressed a groan. Remembering what she’d done last night was bad enough. Knowing that Kotone knew about it was even worse! 

“Hey! Don’t just stick your hand in it, you animal!” Junpei complained, as Kotone ate a handful of dry cereal out of the box. “Why are you stealing my food, anyways?”

“You still owe me lunch,” Kotone said while still chewing. “Wild Duck Burger, remember? This is just part of the repayment plan.”

“C’mon, close your mouth!” Junpei complained. “And anyways, I already came up with a way to pay you back for that! Remember that Die Hard marathon the movie theatre is planning for today?”

“You got tickets?!” Kotone asked excitedly.

“Yep! Two tickets for six hours of American badassitude!” Junpei said, holding out a fist. Kotone bumped it enthusiastically.

“Ugh!” Yukari groaned dramatically. “You two almost get along too well.”

Junpei shrugged. “Well, yeah. Cause we’re bros!”

“So...you guys aren’t dating, or anything?”

“Dating Junpei?” Kotone asked, wrinkling her nose. “Gross. No offense, man.”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Junpei said reassuringly. “Dating you’d be super-weird! It’d be like dating my sister. My sister who's still eating my cereal like a caveman!” He snatched the box away from her. Kotone ate what was left in her hand with a smug grin.

“Good morning, everyone.” Yukari stiffened as Mitsuru entered the kitchen. The heiress was dressed as she normally was. Indeed, she didn’t seem to be different at all.

“Morning!” Junpei said, waving again. “Hey, what about you, Mitsuru? Are you sick?”

“I’m quite well, thank you,” Mitsuru said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Is someone ill?”

“He’s just worried Yukari’s not feeling well,” Kotone said meaningfully.

Mitsuru frowned, sitting across from Yukari. “You do look rather pale. It might be prudent for you to get some rest today.”

“Uh...thanks. I’ll do that,” Yukari fumbled. How could Mitsuru act so normal, after what they’d done? Was it just not a big deal for her?

Kotone watched them both carefully for a moment, before turning her attention to Junpei. “Hey, hurry up! I don't wanna miss any of Bruce Willis!” 

“Relax, it’s not till noon!”

“We’ve still got to get there early to grab good seats! C’mon, c’mon!”

“Alright, sheesh!” Junpei complained, sticking his bowl in the sink. “I dunno what the big hurry is.”

“I’m sure Mitsuru and Yukari want us out of their hair,” Kotone said with a wink to Yukari. “Away we go!” She charged out of the room, with Junpei following behind.

“She certainly seems full of energy today,” Mitsuru said, amused.

“Uh, yeah,” Yukari said awkwardly. “So, Senpai. About last night-”

“Ah, yes. Thank you for coming to talk to me, Takeba,” Mitsuru said with a slight blush. “Even if it was...rather embarrassing, I’m glad we were able to discuss what happened at the hotel. And that you were willing to forgive my terrible behavior.”

“I mean, we were both acting strange, so it’s not like it was a big deal,” Yukari said uncomfortably.

“That’s kind of you to say,” Mitsuru said, taking a sip of coffee. “I admit, my memory of the evening after that is rather foggy. Probably due to the wine. I assume you let yourself out?”

Yukari froze. Wait...Mitsuru didn’t remember what had happened? “Ah, yeah!” she said quickly. “I mean, I was getting sleepy, so…”

Mitsuru nodded amicably. “Quite understandable. I am certain I fell asleep quite quickly as well.” She hesitated for a moment, before going on. “Perhaps due to the...nature of our discussion, I had some rather vivid dreams,” she confessed, growing a little red. “Perhaps drawn from lost memories of the hotel. Did you experience anything similar?”

Yukari bit her lip. So, Mitsuru thought that last night had been a dream? Would it be alright for her to play along? “Um...yeah, I think so? But...I mean, it doesn’t mean anything! We should probably just forget about all this!”

“You’re probably correct,” Mitsuru said with a sigh. “Dwelling on such things is sure to be counterproductive. We both have too much to do to tolerate silly distractions like this.” She took another sip from her mug, before getting up from her chair. “I have to go over some paperwork. You should rest in your room, if you are not feeling well. Be sure to drink plenty of water.” With that, she left, leaving Yukari sitting alone.

So...Mitsuru thought that last night had been a dream. That was lucky! Yukari had had no idea what she was going to say to her when she saw her again. Now, she could just pretend like everything was normal. And forget that she’d seen Mitsuru topless. Which, really, shouldn’t even have been a big deal! It wasn’t like she’d never seen breasts before. Maybe not breasts that had been so pale, or smooth, or big, but...

Wait, why was she thinking about Mitsuru’s breasts? She liked guys! Right? This was all just because of the Shadow. Or alcohol. Or both. She was straight! And so (probably) was Mitsuru. So, there was no need to think about this anymore. She just had to live her life as though she hadn’t had sex with Mitsuru. Twice. How hard could that be?


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuru knocked on Fuuka’s door. “Yamagisha, may I bother you for a second?” she called.

Fuuka didn’t immediately respond. She was about to try again, when she heard Fuuka mumbling something. Was someone in there with her? Mitsuru strained her ears, trying to make out what was being said. She didn’t hear anything but a curious buzzing noise she couldn’t place.

“Yes!” Fuuka finally called out, her voice sounding ragged. “I’m-I’m-coming!” This last word was punctuated by an especially loud mechanical buzz.

Mitsuru frowned. What on earth was she doing in there? And why did she sound so...odd? Wait...she couldn’t be...“Oh, um...did I disturb you?” she asked tentatively.

Fuuka made several more strange sounds. “N-no! No, not-not at all!” she said between giggles and gasps for air. Despite her words, she seemed awfully occupied by something.

Mitusuru felt herself going beet red. She had lived a very sheltered life, but even she had some idea what Fuuka was doing. “It’s...not important!” she said hastily. “Um, nevermind. Just...carry on!” She winced at her own awkwardness, before hurrying away, to give the girl some privacy.

Did _everyone_ in the dorms engage in some kind of lewd behavior?! She supposed it made some sense. They were young, after all, and very aware of their own mortality. Fighting supernatural monsters on a constant basis would do that. Mitsuru had heard stories of how people had often married young during times of war. And of course, how lustful soldiers tended to be.

Mitsuru sighed. All the members of S.E.E.S. were soldiers, in a way. And she had helped to make them so. Her family had caused this mess, and she had dragged others in to help fix it, just because she wasn’t strong enough to do it herself. If she were able to shoulder her responsibilities as she should, Yukari could be living a normal, happy life. Instead, she was forced to fight an endless war, with no reward other than the knowledge that her actions had saved lives.

Not to mention, if she were a normal girl, Yukari would never have fallen prey to Mitsuru’s lecherous advances. Mitsuru felt her cheeks reden as she was forcibly reminded of her actions at the love hotel. So vulgar! Yes, she had been under the Shadow’s influence, but still! Openly groping the poor girl? Pelting her with salacious remarks? Not to mention robbing her of her virginity. She was lucky Yukari hadn’t quit S.E.E.S. altogether.

And...the dream she’d had. God, it still seemed so real! The fact that Yukari had had a similar dream meant that it almost certainly _was_ real, at least partially. Bits and pieces from their initial encounter at the hotel, interwoven with memories of their discussion in her room. 

Regardless, Yukari’s advice to ignore it seemed sound. If she were plagued by lustful feelings again, she would simply find another outlet. One that did not involve Yukari, real or imaginary.

* * *

“Yamagishi,” Mitsuru said, biting her lip. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

They were in the common room; an unsuitable place for such a private conversation. Still, it was empty, save for the two of them, and Mitsuru had been reluctant to return to Fuuka’s room. It was mortifying enough to catch her...at it...the first time.

Fuuka looked up from her laptop. “Of course! How can I help you, senpai?”

Mitsuru took a deep breath. Courage! Embarrassing as this was, this was still the most practical solution to her problem. “The...the device you were using,” she said haltingly. “The other day, in your room. Where...where might I be able to get one?”

Fuuka blinked in surprise. “Oh! I wouldn’t have thought you would need something like that, senpai.”

Mitsuru reddened. Did-did Fuuka think that she would “hook up” up with someone just for some stress relief? Yukari’s face flashed in her mind, before she forced the image away. She would never use her in such a way! That’s why she was turning to electronic equipment to begin with! “I-I do. Need it,” she said, forcing the words out. “But I have no idea how one would go about acquiring such a thing.”

Fuuka cocked her head in thought. “Hmm. Well, you could borrow mine.”

“Borrow?” Mitsuru asked, horrified. That couldn’t possibly be sanitary! “Is-is that safe?”

“Of course!” Fuuka said, smiling and setting aside her computer. “Here, I’ll grab it for you.”

“That-that won’t be necessary!” Mitsuru said quickly. Was she going to bring it out into the common room? What if one of the boys saw it?

Fuuka studied her for a moment. “Oh, I see. I suppose it is a little embarrassing, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes,” Mitsuru said unhappily. Fuuka didn’t seem to be too embarrassed. Was using something like this common among people her age? More and more these days, Mitsuru was being reminded of how sheltered her upbringing had been. “I-I would prefer to buy my own. If you could arrange such a purchase, I would be happy to compensate you.”

“Um, okay,” Fuuka said uncertainly. “Well, I can’t buy the exact same kind, but I could probably find something similar online. Would that be alright?”

“That sounds excellent,” Mitsuru said reassuringly. “I trust your expertise completely, Yamagishi.”

Fuuka giggled, rubbing the back of her head. “Thanks. I’ll try not to let you down!” She picked up her computer again. “I’ll let you know when I find something, senpai.”

“Thank you,” Mitsuru said gratefully.


End file.
